Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling output of a power steering system.
Description of Related Art
Currently, a driver recognizes a steering feel by a steering torque transmitted through the steering wheel. Further, the steering torque is determined by a road surface reaction force and a motor assist torque of a motor driven power steering system (MDPS).
The motor assist torque of the MDPS is determined by a sum of assist currents for motor control obtained by a control logic function module for an input signal. However, the control logic function module of the MDPS is determined by tuning of a control element with respect to modules, but function is deteriorated by conflict between them.
For example, since the motor assist torque is increased in the case of friction compensation control but is decreased in the case of damping control, it is hard to control.
Also, since a target steering torque is unclear, there are difficulties for obtaining the motor assist torque although an additional signal such as a road surface reaction force is fed back, and it is hard to determine a motor control amount.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.